grulucywilde4everloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowman Story
Snowman Story is Gru&LucyWilde4EverLover's movie spoof of Disney/Pixar's Toy Story. It appeared on YouTube on January 15, 2016 because of Finding Dory coming out on June 17, 2016. ''Cast: *Woody-Olaf (Frozen)'' *''Buzz Lightyear-Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo)'' *''Mr. Potato Head-Mufasa (The Lion King)'' *''Slinky Dog-Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks)'' *''Rex-Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Hamm-Zazu (The Lion King)'' *''Bo Peep-Rarity (My Little Pony)'' *''Sarge-Kerchak (Tarzan)'' *''Sarge's Soldiers-Gorillas (Tarzan)'' *''Andy-Zeke (Wade)'' *''Baby Molly-Dot (A Bug's Life)'' *''Mrs. Davis-Anna (Frozen)'' *''Sid Phillips-Marcel (Rio)'' *''Hannah-Zoe (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked)'' *''Scud-Hopper (A Bug's Life)'' *''Etch-Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks)'' *''Lenny-Baymax (Big Hero 6)'' *''Mr. Shark-Marshmallow (Frozen)'' *''Mr. Spell-Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)'' *''RC-Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''Robot-Timon (The Lion King)'' *''Rocky Gibraltar-Diego (Ice Age)'' *''Snake-Dexter (Night at the Museum)'' *''Troll Dolls-Wildebeests (The Lion King)'' *''Various Squeeze Toy Aliens-Trolls (Frozen)'' *''Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien-Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Combat Carl-Marlin (Finding Nemo)'' *''Baby Face-Nemo (Finding Nemo)'' *''Ducky-Young Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Frog-Elliot (Open Season)'' *''Hand-in-the-Box-Donkey (Shrek)'' *''Janie/Pterodactyl-Lois Griffin/Peter Griffin (Family Guy)'' *''Jingle Joe-Shrek'' *''Legs-Adult Nala (The Lion King)'' *''Rockmobile-Dim (A Bug's Life)'' *''Roller Bob-Adult Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Walking Car-Dug (UP)'' *''Burned Rag Doll-Kevin (UP)'' *''Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy-Sulley (Monsters, Inc. and University)'' *''Yellow Soldier Toys-Simpsons from Springfield (The Simpsons)'' *''Sally Doll-Marge Simpson (The Simpsons)'' ''Chapters: *Snowman Story Part 1-Opening (“You’ve Got A Friend In Me”)'' *''Snowman Story Part 2-The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting'' *''Snowman Story Part 3-“The Gorilla Song”'' *''Snowman Story Part 4-Timothy Q. Mouse, The Space Ranger'' *''Snowman Story Part 5-“Strange Things”'' *''Snowman Story Part 6-Olaf and Timothy Q. Mouse Fight/Marcel'' *''Snowman Story Part 7-Who Will Zeke Pick?/A Snowman Accused'' *''Snowman Story Part 8-Lost at the Gas Station/Going Inside Pizza Planet'' *''Snowman Story Part 9-Timothy Q. Mouse Meets the Trolls/At Marcel’s House'' *''Snowman Story Part 10-Playtime with Marcel/“I Will Go Sailing No More”'' *''Snowman Story Part 11-Timothy Q. Mouse’s Paw Bandage'' *''Snowman Story Part 12-Marcel’s Window to Zeke’s/Timothy Q. Mouse is Fixed/The Big One'' *''Snowman Story Part 13-'Timothy Q. Mouse, I Can’t Do This Without You' *Snowman Story Part 14-Olaf Asks For Help/The Rescue Mission/‘Play Nice!’'' *''Snowman Story Part 15-The Chase'' *''Snowman Story Part 16-Rocket Power'' *''Snowman Story Part 17-Christmas In Zeke’s House'' *''Snowman Story Part 18-End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995)'' ''Clips From: *Frozen (2013)'' *''Frozen Fever (2015)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''My Little Pony (2010)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Wade (1939-2015)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2015)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''Big Hero 6 (2014)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''Night at the Museum (2006)'' *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009)'' *''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''Finding Nemo (2003)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''Open Season 2 (2008)'' *''Open Season 3 (2010)'' *''Shrek (2001)'' *''Shrek 2 (2004)'' *''Shrek the Third (2007)'' *''Shrek Forever After (2010)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''Monsters University (2013)'' *''Monsters, Inc. (2001)'' *''Dinosaur (2000)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010)'' *''Ratatouille (2007)'' *''The Incredibles (2004)'' *''WALL-E (2008)'' ''Songs: *You've Got a Friend in Me'' *''You've Got a Friend in Me (Reprise)'' *''Strange Things'' *''I Will Go Sailing No More'' *''Hakuna Matata'' *''Pop Goes the Weasel''